Prior art dynamometers have been provided for measuring the power output from drive shafts, such as those for motor vehicles. Typical automotive chassis type dynamometers have rotary drums on top of which the wheels of vehicles are placed. Power is then transferred from an engine, to a drive shaft, to the wheels of the vehicle and then to the rotary drum of the chassis dynamometer. This type of dynamometer requires that the dynamometer either be buried in a garage floor, or that a rack is provided to suspend a vehicle above the dynamometer. Such configurations take up considerable space, and may not be often used. Considerable garage space is also used when hydraulic dynamometers are used, due to the ancillary hydraulic equipment required.